Hands: The Final Training Regiment
by Yitani East
Summary: Quincest. AU. Dark. Uryuu and Ryuuken are all that's left of the Ishida Family. They live in isolation, separated from each other and shunned by other Quincy. Yet Uryuu begins to crave human contact more and more and starts having disturbing dreams. He'll do anything to be rid of them, but they only get worse. After refusing to meet with his father, he pays dearly for his sins.


_Hello! So I'm not dead, just very busy. After I recovered from my initial fail in health I went back to school and I will be a certified French chef in a little under four months! Still, I don't have much time for writing fics anymore now that I'm finally working regularly as opposed to being too sick to do anything but write. So if you see anything from me, they'll likely be one-offs for now. I might pick things up more regularly after I get out of school. _

_Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. This Fanfiction is purely for entertainment, nonprofit purposes._

_Anyway...to the fic: This is Quincest. This is a new pairing for me and I have to admit, this particular piece a whole new level of fucked up for me. _

_Warnings: Dominance play (this includes corporal punishment), incest, lots of masturbation and graphic sex._

**Hands: The Final Training Regiment**

Stories about playing catch and going fishing are all but myths to The Quincy. When you live in isolation, cut off from outside world, you're doomed to cope with the persistent emptiness. In the silence, your weaknesses and desires become all you think about. It's not supposed to be this way. This is not how a son should think of his father. Yet, one day, Uryuu simply runs out of menial tasks to busy his hands and mind. He even takes the job of being attendant to the Lord Supreme Juha Bach to lose his thoughts to the tasks at hand but even so that's never enough. The loneliness closes in on him. Every night, he suffers through the craving to be touched that he can't fulfill. At first, he wishes that something, anything will save him from the desires that sink so deeply into his body. But these wishes only arouse the most sinful vestiges of his mind.

All he dreams of is hands caressing all of his body in exultation. The familiar calloused hands beg for more of his pale skin. They peel away his clothes, pinch his nipples and let him thrust into their fists as they stroke him off gently. It's the pinnacle of the human contact he needs so badly. He wants, no...he _needs_ more. The pleasure builds and he can no longer contain his sighs and admonitions. The first time it happens, it's only when his mind he's found the love he's wanted so horribly that he wakes to the crushing silence of his room, shaking. He knows those scarred, calloused hands kissed with the chill of fatigue. They're the only gentle touch he's known in almost eight years. Reveling in the touch of his father's hands brings him to his first orgasm. Uryuu nearly weeps in shame as he's left to finish himself off.

With each night, the desire only gets stronger and the dreams more vivid. It's not long before Uryuu begins whispering his father's name when he hits a climax. Sin so wicked and deep can't be repressed and no matter how hard he tries to abstain. With every attempt, it fights back dragging him in deeper. The books of human anatomy and intercourse lying around the libraries seem a little too conveniently placed but Uryuu's thirst for knowledge overwhelms his suspicion. Even though he obsessively hides them, he reads his books faithfully every night. In his darkest, loneliest moods, he even starts to experiment with his own hands and later with objects.

There's no one he can reach out to or ask for help. If he must cope, he will do so alone. The other Quincy don't think much of him, to say the least. No one wants the attention of the son of rebel Katagiri. He bears the weight of their judgment alone. Even the gaze of Haschwalth, the king's current consort, unforgivably follows him about the room as he tends to his duties about the king's chamber.

Laboring under the shadow of longing wears him down a little more each day yet he faces his slow erosion with the same placid frown he's always had. It's his last vestige of comfort, a shield to hide behind. He's crafted it carefully since the day his grandfather died using the contempt surrounding what's left of his family and the years of isolation from the outside world to build it. His father's disapproval is the whetstone he uses to polish his shield. Uryuu can't even bring himself to call him father, he simply uses his first name when they are allowed to see each other.

Perhaps it's fitting that it is his father who somehow manages to penetrate that shield. Nightly, Uryuu moans Ryuuken's name as he touches himself to the fantasy of being worshiped by lusting, hungry hands. Yet now the image has gone far beyond hands, it's filled in the pale arms and toned, hardened torso, strong legs and a cock filling him up pumping inside of him.

Uryuu refuses to see Ryuuken next time they are granted a visit. He gives no reason, of course but he's still dismissed from his duties early all the same. He has nothing to do but go back to his room. The emptiness never provides that many distractions. The cold showers don't help anymore. Not even sleep can save him now.

In nothing but his white dressing gown, Uryuu just paces about his clean room before he gives in to the silence. Finally sitting on his bed, he takes a battered, faded copy of a book written in Hindi. It's not a language The Quincy have familiarized themselves with, but he'd found it just lying about the library. He's managed to translate it's title as the "Kama Sutra". No doubt this book is meant to educate couples in love not an isolated nobody lusting for his own father. He treats the book as every other subject he's thoroughly studied. He can't read the language but the pictures speak for themselves. He memorizes them and then his imagination does the rest.

"Studying anatomy, Uryuu?" When did his door open? Ryuuken, still donning his stark white robes, stands in the light of the corridor grimacing. Uryuu figures his father must fancy himself a divine power ready to deal out judgment when he enters a room like this. Quietly, Ryuuken shuts the door behind him and locks it. Uryuu slams the book shut like he was never startled in the first place. He should've known Ryuuken wouldn't take his absence at face value. Strategically placing the book over his lap, Uryuu acknowledges his father even though his sin burns just underneath his skin. Ryuuken advances on him slowly, and Uryuu fights the urge to back away. He wants to break eye contact but his father will only call it weakness. "When I speak to you, you should respond."

"If you don't approve of my studies, I'll simply stop until you decide to leave, Ryuuken." Defiant as always, Uryuu just barely keeps his voice from trembling. In the dim, cold lamp light Uryuu can't tell if his mind playing tricks on him or if Ryuuken is standing just that close to him. "I told you I didn't want to meet you."

"I never gave you permission to decline in the first place." His father's harsh commanding tone sends his nerves are buzzing not in fear but excitement.. His body pleads for him to him to close the few precious inches of empty space between them. "Tell me the name of that book." Ryuuken takes his son's chin in his hand and keep his head in place before Uryuu can break eye contact. The touch is like an electric shock. Those fingers caressing his face cause a small gasp and just for second, he can feel them all over his body. Forced to look into Ryuuken's face, all he sees are the faintest lines of a smirk. All at once, the horror sinks in.

Somehow Ryuuken always knows what he's up to. Uryuu's voice becomes a lump that he can neither spit up or swallow down. He can't even resist when Ryuuken takes the book from his lap and all he can do cover his half erection in shame. For a moment, all he can hear is the blood rushing inside his ears. He sees his father read the the title of the book aloud. He wants to tear his face from his father's hands and bail better yet, he should simply vanish so he can never live down the shame he's surely about to...

"Very well, Uryuu. Show me what your studies have taught you." Ryuuken's smirk only deepens at his son's shock. "Don't make me repeat myself. Show me." Ryuuken unabasedly advances forward. Now the fastener of his pants is eye level With Uryuu. For moment, the latter can't bring himself to move. Had he stepped into one of his fantasies without knowing? Was his shame mocking him now? Ryuuken roughly brushes his son's cheek, stroking the boy's face with his thumb. That gesture alone makes Uryuu's eyes flutter. "With your dedication to academia I assumed you wouldn't need more direction. You shouldn't need instruction on masturbation."

Uryuu's hands shake as he very slowly reaches in between his own legs. With a nod from Ryuuken, he begins to stroke himself. This is not the touch he wants. What must he do to get his father to touch him again?

"Look at me." Uryuu's never been obedient before but then again, he's never heard such a command before. He's never had anyone undivided attention before. It feels...wonderful. Ryuuken watches him with such intensity, compelled to stroke himself a bit faster. Over his own breath, he hears Ryuuken's quicken too. Uryuu doesn't know why this is happening but he'll find out soon enough when he proves himself. He nearly comes, however, when he sees Ryuuken's own erection bulging against those tight pants. Silently, the older man unfastens his pants and rudely beckons for Uryuu to suck on it. "Surely you know enough about fellatio to preform admirably."

Hesitation reigns but Uryuu takes his free hand and gives Ryuuken's cock a few hard strokes. It hardens under his fingers, he can even feel it throbbing. His mouth suddenly dry, he gives Ryuuken a few thirsty licks. The taste my may be oddly salty but the intimacy of it all excites him. He slips his lips over his cock and before he can move, Ryuuken tangles his fingers in Uryuu's hair. He rocks into his son's mouth, but Uryuu isn't sure how to cope just yet. A synthetic toy is far different to an actual penis. Not to mention, Ryuuken is far longer and larger than any toy he's used.

"Don't stop touching yourself and don't stop sucking until I come." Ryuuken's cock beats at the back of his mouth. Uryuu's never tried to deepthroat something so large before but inexperience never stops him from trying anything. If Ryuuken considers this a test, he will pass it. He grabs onto his father thighs and let's the hand holding his head steady him. The gag reflex is tamable, now he'd truly learn whether he'd mastered it or not. "I told you not to stop - " Ryuuken can't finish his sentence as Uryuu's obscene slurping melt into loud, ragged gulping. Ryuuken thinks he should be embarrassed as to how quickly his climax is approaching but the first orgasm is always the easiest. Uryuu is not the only one that's been denied human contact these long years.

Uryuu pulls a away for a moment to catch his breath and remove his glasses once he's done both, he goes straight back to sucking Ryuuken's cock. Ryuuken realize with a moaning hiss that somewhere deep inside his son a lavish whore and desolate teenager struggle madly inside the void created by The Quincy's ritualistic isolation. It's time he gave them both what they so desperately need.

"Stop." He peels Uryuu off of his cock. "I'm going to come on your face. I want to see you bring yourself to orgasm." Uryuu has never been so compliant. He's just desperate for relief. He fervently stokes himself and he can't help but cry out when he comes all over his left hand and Ryuuken's semen spills onto his face and mouth. "Swallow." A bit hazy from the orgasm he moves his tongue trying to reconcile the semen's sticky texture. Ryuuken absorbs the sight of his rosy lipped son splattered with cum like paint on an intricate work of art. "I said swallow." Uryuu licks his swollen lips and swallows the seed that created him. There's some cruel joke about coming full circle here. Neither of them care enough to dwell on it.

"How...?" Uryuu breathes out. "How did you...?"

"Clean your face and stand up." Ryuuken commands. "I'm sure you have lubrication. Where is it?" Uryuu trepidation doesn't impede him. "Did you think we were finished? Consider it stamina training." Uryuu's eyes flair in rebellion but they betray the position of the small tube of lubrication lying just under his pillow. "Strip." Uryuu hastily begins to remove his robe but Ryuuken stops him. "Slowly." The semen stained robe slides off slowly exposing the milky ivory skin underneath. Ryuuken bats his hands away as he tries to cover himself.

"You still haven't answered my question." Uryuu is this happening? His mind reels between the remorse and excitement. His lust clouds his mind with the need to be touched more, to feel more pleasure so taste that cock again. All he wants is to be touched. Tonight he has the closest thing to love he's ever received. He just doesn't know what he's done to deserve it.

"Turn around with your knees on the bed. Lean over so your hands are on the window sill. Make sure your grip is secure." Ryuuken finds the lube in its hiding place. He slips a hand between Uryuu's muscled thighs gently coaxing them open. "Spread your legs." Already bent over, Uryuu spares a look back at his father's stone face. That smirk is still there in all of it's condescending glory as Ryuuken continues to stroke his inner thigh. The orgasm left him hypersensitive. He swears he can feel even the smallest sensation of pleasure echo through his entire body. He's never experienced this kind of intimacy. He wants more. Before he realizes it, his back is arched and his legs are open. Ryuuken's fingers still probe his sensitive skin, but he can feel the man lean over his naked body. Uryuu's lust writhes at the sensation of Ryuuken's breath rolling down his neck. "Refer to your studies." His deep baritone reverberates right through Uryuu sending him on his way to his second erection of the night. He wouldn't last long like this. "What position is this called?"

"Stag position. The presentation stage." Ryuuken responds by taking a lube covered finger into Uryuu's waiting hole. A cry more of surprise than pleasure leaves him before he can even think to stop it.

"This is a reward, Uryuu. Enjoy it." Ryuuken doesn't pause to let him adjust, he just keeps pumping his middle finger in and out until Uryuu starts to buck into it. "Good." A finger in the ass is one thing, but approval from his father shocks him more than he could've imagined. A different kind of heat fills his body. It's rushes through his blood and his cheeks start to flush. Once more, his hands start shaking. Uryuu can't turn away, his father's lips are still braced against his ear nibbling gently.

"Ryuuken..." Uryuu doesn't know what he's going to say, but he needs to say something. But as always, Ryuuken has something else in mind. The hands that had been fondling his thighs, now pinch and knead his nipples. They've never been so sensitive before. Whatever Uryuu wanted to say is lost to a series of heaving sighs. He's so distracted by the sensation, he's taken off guard once again as Ryuuken adds the second finger. Uryuu automatically knows what he searching for. "I won't be able to control my voice like this."

"I don't recall ever telling you to." Ryuuken replies before sharply changing the rhythm of his fingers. He alternates the index and middle finger as if they were swimming. Uryuu squirms. It's a bit more painful than doing it yourself.

"Ah! There!" However, it's also much easier to find the prostate. The fingers inside of him thrust and tease that special spot. He bucks into the fingers again refusing to beg aloud for more. He wants to touch himself so badly. He needs release. He takes his hand off of the window sill only for Ryuuken to roughly punish him with a third finger. He's never taken anything been big enough for three fingers. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" Uryuu's so floored by his father's deep, menacing growl, he doesn't realize the question isn't rhetorical until Ryuuken gives him one more sharp, three fingered thrust. "Did I?"

"No..."

"Louder." Another thrust.

"Ah! No!"

"No what?" Ryuuken's finger thrust all the way in forcing Uryuu to yell over his own moaning.

"No, sir!"

In spite of the sudden pain they caused, Ryuuken's fingers leave him feeling empty when Ryuuken takes a moment to lube his revived erection. Arms limp, forehead resting against the window, Uryuu struggles to catch his breath for a moment even though he's still achingly hard.

"Are you familiar with the Dog Position?" Uryuu glances back at Ryuuken. He knows what comes next. He can't decide if this is an abomination or a fantasy but he wants it. He wants Ryuuken's cock in side of him, fucking him like all the god forsaken dreams he suffered from. He used to to think that all he wanted was relief but this was better. That touch, those hands...his most sinful desire is within his reach. What good is restraint now? It serves no purpose here. He moves himself into position, wincing as his erection bobs against his stomach. He hears Ryuuken's breath catch in his throat. If it's the shame, he doesn't care. He's already naked and on his knees, ass in the air.

"Good." The approval is all he needs. In this moment, he lives for it. Later tonight, he'll wonder if he's always had. Uryuu slowly takes both of his hands and spreads his ass exposing his reddened, stretched hole. He wants to be fucked out of his mind. He wants to feel. No toy or fantasy is ever as enrapturing as the real thing. The consequences of such sin can be contemplated on later. "Tell me what you want from me, Uryuu." Ryuuken isn't going to just reward him, though.

"I..." The hesitation is back. "I want you..."

"You want me to to what?" Ryuuken goads him getting into position behind him.

"I want...you to fuck me." Uryuu's voice can't go above a whisper. Ryuuken notes he'll have to work on those inhibitions. He slowly rubs his erection into the cleft of Uryuu's ass. "Please..."

"You'll have to be more polite than that, Uryuu." The head of his cock briefly probes the hole but he does nothing else but continue to mercilessly tease him. Uryuu's simply getting desperate now, rocking into Ryuuken's cock. He needs it.

"Please...sir...I want you to fuck me." The head of Ryuuken's cock slowly pushes inside. Stretching notwithstanding, Uryuu's sex is tight and Ryuuken had to slowly knead Uryuu's ass as he slips further in. Uryuu has had it with going slow. If being polite will get him want he wants, then dammit he'll do it. "More, sir. Please." Bur Ryuuken easily sees through his attempted manipultion and punishes him again with one rough thrust going all the way in. Uryuu didn't care about holding back him voice until he wanted to yell in pain. All nine inches split his ass in half. Now he needed to adjust but Ryuuken's hips kept rocking. "Wait...please..."

"You must overcome the pain so you can reap the reward." Ryuuken admonishes not exactly thrusting but not still either. Uryuu's panting doesn't still. So he tries another tactic and goes back to the prostate, He grabs Uryuu's hips bring them up just that much higher. Uryuu's second moan can't decide if it's pain or pleasure it's expressing. Now he starts to thrust. Slowly at first. This is training. He can go easy for now. Uryuu's tensing muscles relax as the pleasure becomes more prominent. Ryuuken's thrusts get deeper. He pulls out to the head and sinks back in.

"Harder." Uryuu's punishment is one hard open palm smack to the ass but it doesn't feel like punishment. In fact, it's hard contact fills him with pleasure.

"You are in no position to make commands." Ryuuken said smacking him again only for Uryuu to cry out lustily. "Oh? You like this?" Ryuuken stopped thrusting and Uryuu moaned desperately backing into his cock more. "Not until you answer my question. Do you like being spanked like the disobedient child you are?"

"Yes, sir." Ryuuken only responded favorably when the rules were followed. Uryuu needed to cum. "I like it when you spank me sir." _Screw dignity. Fuck me_. Uryuu gets his wish and Ryuuken resumes thrusting into him one hand gripping his hip while the other smacks his ass until there's an obvious red mark. That's when the thrusts start speeding up. Uryuu feels like he's losing his mind. His body is melting with pleasure. He's never felt like this before and Ryuuken hasn't even started his endgame yet. He can't help himself, all he can say are filthy, horrible things and he can't stop. "Oh god..." He gasps greedily. "It feels so good...Ryuuken...I've always wanted you to fuck me like this. I need it. I need your cock."

"You're so obedient now." Ryuuken chuckles darkly. "I'm going to have to train you to be like this all the time."

"Only if you fuck me like this all the time." Uryuu moans. Now the spanking it getting increasingly painful, but he loves it. Suddenly Ryuuken picks up his force. His grip on both sides of his hips is hard enough to bruise. Ryuuken drives into him, fucking him mercilessly into the mattress.

"Obedient boys don't talk back." Every growling word is punctuated with a thrust. Suddenly, Uryuu isn't even capable of speech. He's screaming, his whole body is screaming. Just hours ago he never thought it possible to earn his father's approval. He's never dreamed of feeling this level of pleasure. Ryuuken hungrily pounds his ass, pulling his hair clutching his sweat soaked body. The only sounds he can hear are their skin slapping together and his own ecstatic moaning.

Later, Ryuuken will be ashamed of fucking his own son into oblivion. He's sure that when he dies, his final training regiment will be one of his many greatest regrets. Uryuu will resent him, Quincy will revile him. But this is his duty and he will follow it accordingly. Looking down at his trembling mess of a son lose his mind in pleasure on his cock, he can only thrust faster, harder. This is the last time he will train his son and he will do it well.

"I...I'm going...to come inside you...!" Ryuuken beand down further taking Uryuu bobbing erection in his hand and stroking it. Uryuu tries screaming for his cum but he's too far gone to manage the words.

Uryuu's never felt an orgasm like this. The sheets may be sprayed with his cum but Uryuu's hole is filled with load on load of Ryuuken's hot seed until he's full. He gasps sharpy as Ryuuken pulls out and one more load of cum splatters onto his ass. He's on display, naked and destroyed in post coital bliss while all Ryuuken has to do is re-fasten his pants. Exhaustion catches up with Uryuu far too quickly. He wants to speak with Ryuuken, he wants to know if he's passed his test but he can only whimper shallowly as he feels gobs of sin roll down his thighs.

"The Lord Supreme Juha Back has taken notice of you and wants you as consort." Uryuu's too tired now. The shock will sink in tomorrow once he realizes this wasn't a dream. "I am to train you before you both are betrothed. You will be excused from your normal duties while you are training." He does, however, notice the gentle way Ryuuken lays him down on his bed...when did he change the sheets? Uryuu watches as his father cleans his hands and begins to leave. Uryuu's far too exhausted to speak but damned if he stops trying. "Rest now. You will be sore tomorrow. Bathe thoroughly when you wake up. I will not have you stinking of semen." Ryuuken pretends not to see his son reaching out for him. Before Uryuu can get a sound out, his consciousness gives up and he falls asleep to the sound of the door slamming.

"You'll need to work on his stamina." Ryuuken wishes he'd known Jugram Haschwalth was watching him, but the self proclaimed Phantom of the White Palace moves without sound or an ounce of spiritual pressure. Haschwalth's grave expression doesn't change but Ryuuken _feels_ him grinning condescendingly.

"Come to view your replacement?" Ryuuken will not be outdone but Haschwalth doesn't miss a beat.

"What if I said I came to kill him?" Ryuuken instinctive need to summon his bow is met with Haschwalth's mirthless chuckle. "Relax. Murdering your son is far too obvious for my tastes. If I wanted to be rid of him, I would've done it the day my king announced his intentions." The Lord Supreme's pet preens his whiskers just a bit more to flaunt his status. "I simply came to commend you on completing your training." Ryuuken hates to admit he's confused but Haschwalth is going to explain whether he asks him or not. "Your techniques of manipulation are sublime after they've been honed all these years. Leaving those books around for him was a touch if should be proud. After years of rebellion, you've finally started giving the Lord Supreme what he wants, when he wants it." Ryuuken's had about enough.

"Is there a point to your rambling?" He's about to say more until Haschwalth's eyes peer at him from under his white blond hair. All he sees is pity.

"Uryuu may need more training, but yours is complete."


End file.
